road_goldfandomcom-20200214-history
Ready Or Not
Ready Or Not Lyrics Karen:'''H-Hey H-Hey H-H-Hey (H-Hey) Oooooooooooooo I'm the kinda girl who doesn't say a word, Who sits at the curb and waits for the world But I'm about to break out, about to break out I'm like a crook tonight '''Camilla: I caught you staring at me and I was thinking clearly Now I'm like a bee and I'm huntin' for the honey And I'm kinda shy but you're super fly yeah I could be your kryptonite Karen (StreakyTeen): Like (ohh ohh ohh) Light my heart up baby like a match stick (Ohh ohh ohh) And hit the gas quick Karen with Camilla and StreakyTeens: Ready or not Here I come Where you at? The night is young In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you Ready or not Here I come I like your face Do you like my song? Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you Ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh) Ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh) Camilla: Hello my name is... (Karen: '''Camilla) Nice to meet you I think you're famous Where have I seen you? You'll be my William, I'll be your Kate Livin' like a fairytale We could have a palace right next to Oprah 37 cars and a yacht down in Boca Take me away wherever you say Yeah we could be setting sail '''Camilla (StreakyTeen): Like (ohh ohh ohh) Light my heart up baby like a matchstick (Ohh ohh ohh) And hit the gas quick Karen and Camilla with StreakyTeen: Ready or not Here I come Where you at? The night is young In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you Ready or not Here I come I like your face Do you like my song? Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you Ready or not (StreakyTeen: Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh) Ready or not, not (StreakyTeen: Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh) Karen: Ready or not here I come, here I come You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs You and me dance from the night to the dawn Ready or not here I come, boy it's on Camilla: Ready or not here I come, here I come You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs You and me dance from the night to the dawn Ready or not here I come, boy it's on Camilla and Karen with StreakyTeen: (Karen: Ready or not!) Ready or not Here I come Where you at? The night is young (Karen: The night is young!) In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you Ready or not Here I come I like your face Do you like my song? Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you Karen (Camilla): Ready or not (ready or not, you're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs) Ready or not (here I come, oh) Ready or not Ready or not Ready or not Ready or not Ready or not Boombada Boombada Boombada Ready or not! Video Category:Songs Category:Season 2 Songs